The field of the invention relates generally to catheters and more particularly to catheters having flexible tips and including multiple flexible segments.
Catheters are flexible, tubular devices that are widely used by physicians performing medical procedures to gain access into interior regions of the body. Some known catheters include electrodes that are used for electrically mapping a body part and/or delivering therapy to an area of the body. These types of catheters perform best when the electrode has good and sufficient contact with the tissue that is being treated. It is also advantageous that the catheter not inadvertently damage tissue while it is inside the body.